


What Are Cousins For?

by MaeveBran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cousin comes to help Joyce look for Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Cousins For?

**Author's Note:**

> Pre series for Leverage, between seasons 1 & 2 of Buffy. For Challenge #92 "Road Trip" at tthdrabbles.

An incessant pounding sounds at the door and Joyce opens it. A man in jeans, flannel, and cowboy boots with long hair and wire rim glasses stands glaring at her.

"I'm here Joyce, what's the emergency?" Eliot demands. "I just drove from Kentucky in twenty four hours. This road trip better be worth it."

Joyce looks at him with tears in her eyes and flings herself into his arms. He wraps them around her reflexively.

"It's Buffy," Joyce sobs.

Eliot leads her into her house and sits her down on the couch. 

"What about her?" Eliot asks.

"She's run away," Joyce explains. "I want you to retrieve her."

"Retrieve her?" Eliot asks for clarity.

"It's what you do, isn't it?" Joyce asks. "Retrieve things. That's what Grandma says anyway."

"Yeah, it's what I do," Eliot answers. "Things, not people. Normally."

"Buffy is only sixteen, Eliot. She needs to be found before..." Joyce sobs. "You have to help."

There was one thing Eliot couldn't hide from, crying female relatives. If he did, his Momma and Grandma would have his hide.

"Fine. Why did she leave?" Eliot asks.

Joyce brightens. "You'll do it?"

"What are cousins for?" Eliot says with a smile.


End file.
